Getting Held Up
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Izuki gets held up at a store (pun intended) and then proceeds to wipe the floor with the would-be burglars. Gen, Izuki-centric. One-shot, No Pairings.


Don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Don't own the cover art.

Inspired by a conversation I had with cywscross.

Getting Held Up

* * *

Izuki Shun quietly sighed as he looked around the store to see if anyone else on his team was around. When none of them popped up, he went to the drinks section and got a large pack of water bottles. It wasn't uncommon for the senpai to buy water before weekend practices, when they were on their way to the gym. It looked like it might be Shun's day to get the waters.

Shun paused next to the refrigerated individual drinks before buying a can of lemonade for Riko and a Pocari for Kuroko, smiling a little at the thought of Seirin's stern Kantoku and quiet Shadow. They'd both probably enjoy the drinks, though neither would say it. His expression cleared again as he stepped toward the cashier so that he could pay and jog to the gym.

As he was getting closer to the old woman who ran the store, he saw the fear on her face and slowly stopped. Trying to be casual he continued walking, changing his path to lead him to the joke books on display. He already knew that he owned every single book available at the store, but ignored this, picked up a random one and cracked it open. Once he was sure that his eyes weren't really noticeable, he used his Eagle's Eye, and saw right away what was upsetting the kind old woman.

Or rather, _who_ was upsetting her.

The man at the counter in front of her was doing a rather impressive job of hiding the gun he was currently pointing at her from view, and his accomplice lurked in the back to make sure nothing went wrong. A scowl briefly flashed across Shun's face before disappearing behind his normal, placid expression. It didn't take him long to think of what he should do, he just hoped Riko wouldn't be too mad at him for being late.

Making sure to make it look as if he had just remembered something at the last moment, Shun walked quickly to the aisle the backup was in, which was – Shun grimaced – female hygiene products.

When the backup saw him nearby, he gave him a suspicious look, but Shun just scratched his cheek and let embarrassment wash briefly over his face. "Ah, my girlfriend said she wanted to test me and told me to get…well…" he gestured at the aisle around them as realization and amusement sparked in the backup's eyes. Then guy then proceeded to ignore him as he shuffle semi-reluctantly near him.

When Shun was sure that he was near enough, he checked with his Eagle's Eye to make sure that the guy up front hadn't noticed anything. Now certain that he hadn't, the point guard struck.

Moving quickly, he kicked the man in front of him in the back of his knees, forcing him down onto the ground. His hand swung out and grabbed at the collar of the man's shirt, jerking him back and choking him, to prevent him from calling out to the man at the front. As the backup struggled to regain his bearings, Shun swiftly found the man's gun and hit him in the head with it, knocking him out cold. Letting out a quiet exhale, the raven haired boy then used the backup's own belt to secure his arms behind his back. Grimacing, Shun also grabbed a product from the shelf to explain his being there.

Now, for the hard part.

* * *

"Where the hell is Izuki?" Riko snapped, but Junpei just shrugged in response. Izuki had probably guessed that it was his day to get drinks, but that didn't explain his tardiness to this extreme.

Hopefully nothing _too_ bad was happening.

* * *

"I think it would be best if you stepped away from her, Occhan." The man twitched at the moniker and turned to glare at the teen staring blankly at him.

"And why's that, you little brat?"

Behind the counter, the old woman went white, her hands fluttering worriedly for the sweet young man that frequented her store. "Everything's fine, Shun-kun. Please go back to your browsing."

The boy just smiled charmingly at her and tapped the counter, catching her attention and discretely pointing down as he did so. "I know. But just to be sure, I called the police. The man in that aisle over there was acting really odd. He wasn't even looking at the products!"

Furious, the man whirled around, bringing his gun into view. The old woman quickly ducked under her counter like Shun had instructed, and the teen didn't hesitate to dig his elbow into the man's solar plexus, grabbing and twisting his wrist to force him to drop the gun as he did so. Remembering one of the moves his parents had taught him years ago, Shun easily flipped the man over his shoulder, knocking the man out once he hit the tiled floor.

Shun panted lightly from the adrenaline and called out, "He's unconscious, baa-chan," and moving to restrain the man's hands. The old woman cautiously stood up once more as Shun grabbed a plastic bag and smiled at the teen.

"That was very brave of you, Shun-kun." The teen smiled back at her gently before putting the gun in the plastic bag on the counter.

"Here's that man's gun." He then produced the second one he had procured from the other man. "And here's his backup's gun. He was hiding in the woman's hygiene products aisle," Shun explained at the old woman's confused and shocked look. "And I really did call the police, so I'll just pay for my items then be on my way. Just tell them that I'll stop by the station to deliver my account of the events later, ne?"

"Of course, Shun-kun." She smiled back at him before adopting a mock-scolding look. "And don't you dare think that I'll make you pay for your groceries after what you just did for me."

He smirked back lightly, playfulness in his eyes. "If that's how we're playing it, I'll go get that other man so that he doesn't try to sneak off once he wakes up. I will out-nice you if it's the last thing I do, baa-chan." He proceeded to do just that, much to the old woman's amusement, before leaving and jogging to the gym.

* * *

"Where the hell were you, Izuki?!"

Shun smiled apologetically at Riko and Hyuuga before handing out the waters, Pocari and lemonade. "I was held up at the store. Sorry!"

* * *

*Omake*

"Oi, Izuki, what the hell is that in the bag?"

"Hm?" Shun pulled out the item in question and stared at it for a moment as the others gave him utterly confused looks before realization flashed across his face. "I completely forgot that I put this in there!" Humming to himself, he finally decided to just toss them to Riko and start his punishment laps around the court. The others watched him in silence.

"But…why the fuck was it in the bag in the first place?" Kagami asked, his question summing up all of their thoughts.

Hyuuga looked as lost as his kouhai but decided to just be grateful that Izuki hadn't tried to make a pun out of the box of tampons. Instead he turned and growled, "Don't question your seniors!" at Kagami, and made everyone return to practice.

*End Omake*

* * *

I'm so glad that I finally got this written up! I love Izuki, and was actually quite shocked when I saw that not many fics were written around him. I hope to start fixing that.

Sorry for any really noticeable mistakes. Three cheers for 3 AM fics!

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
